Reruns
by TheBirds.Raven-Robin
Summary: The Titans disbanded eight years ago. Now they're all settled in as normal people. They decide to gather up for one week, but what happens when they soon discover that all of their worst enemy's are back and joined against them. How will they protect their loved ones? Every possible pairing I could think of. BBTerr, KFJix, RobRae, AquaStar, CyBee, JeriKole, ArgnSpee
1. Lives have changed

**Yeah, hi. So this is a little story I had in a dream. If you want some more info about the characters, just visit my profile. There is like every single pairing I liked and could ever think of in this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter is really first just going to introduce everyone and give you a look at their lives as normal people.**

***Now Edited***

* * *

Richard Greyson led his wife down the hallway, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Richard, this is pointless!" She complained as he narrowly avoided leading her into a door.

"Just wait a second!" He grinned. She huffed and crossed her arms, but let him steer her to a stop at the end of the hall in the doorway.

"Ready? Here you go." Richard removed his hands and stepped back to watch her reaction. She blinked her eyes at the sudden light before gasping.

The room had been transformed in her time gone. The once empty room was now the prefect nursery. The walls colored pale blue, a beautiful crib under the window, and a hand-carved rocking chair in the corner.

She turned to Richard. "It's perfect." She breathed. He smiled. That was exactly what he was praying she would say.

"It'll be even more perfect when we can have her here. With us."

They were expecting a baby girl anyday soon.

Richard wrapped his arms around his wife. She smiled.

"I love you Richard."

"I love you too Rachel."

* * *

"Garfield Logan! Get your butt in here!" Tara Logan- formerly Tara Markov- yelled at the top of her lungs.

Gar ran into the living room, skidding to a stop before bursting with laughter.

Tara was pinned to the floor by a small, but fat green hippo lying on her stomach.

Her icy blue eyes narrowed and and a chunk of decorative rock flew from over the fireplace to hit Gar in the back of his head.

He winced, rubbing the sore spot, and transformed into an elephant, using his trunk to lift up the hippo.

It laughed with delight before changing into a blond, geen eyed, toddler.

"Well," Tara said, rubbing her stomach. "That was more painfull than I would have thought."

The boy laughed again and streched his small hands towards her. "Again! Again!"

* * *

Koriand'r and Garth cornered two little girls with their arms outstreched.

"Come on girls," Garth said soothingly. "It's just a nap. You need one."

The girls turned their eyes to each other and dark blue met bright green.

They grinned at their parents before shooting into the air out of their father's reach. Kori rose to meet them but was blasted back down by a spray of water from the nextdoor ocean through the open window.

Giggling, they lay flat against the celing and looked at their defeated parents.

Water dripping down her face, Kori turned to an amused Garth. "Is the act of napping that dreadful?"

* * *

Victor Stone wipped his greasy hands(1) on a rag and leaned back to admire the car he was working on.  
The door to the garage opened and Karen appered, one hand on her hip.

"You know, with how much time you spend on that car, Jacob and I are starting to feel like second." She said smirking.

"Nah, you know how much I love you two."

Karen smiled. "Dinner'll be ready soon." She said before leaving.

"You need to lay down." Victor yelled after her.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything!" She shouted back.

"At least have Jacob help you!"

"Whatever."

Victor shook his head, grinning, before leaning over to wrap up his work on the car.

* * *

"Jenifer. Jenifer!" The only time Wally West ever had trouble with running away was when he had gotten in trouble with the Flash when he had been his sidekick. Now he was trapped in a circle and dodging flashes of pink magic heading towards his head, calling his wife's name on the top of his lungs.

Jenifer just lounged on the couch with a pink smoothy in her hand and watched the whole thing lay out with a big grin on her pale face.

"I could help you, but I'm just having to much fun watching this." She took a small sip of her drink.

After sticking his tounge out in a childish manner, Wally turned back to the problem at hand. After a second an imaginary lightbulb went off above his head and he stuck out his foot.

The little, red-headed boy who had been circling him was flipped off he's feet and right into his mother's lap.

"Yay!" He clapped his hands, laughing.

"You two ruined my perfectly good outfit." Jenifer growled, the strawberry pink drink dripping down her face and top.

"I could have aimed elsewhere, but I'm having to much fun watching this." Wally said, his hands placed cockily on his hips.

It was a good thing he was fast, as he had to dogde the pink flashes going towards him at top speed.

* * *

Roy Haper sat on one side of the swinging hammock, Antonia -Toni- Monetti the other.

"This is nice." She sighed, inhaling the scent of the sea.

"It better." Roy grumbled, sulking slightly. "It cost enough."

Toni snorted. "We're in Hawaii. What did you think it would cost? 10 cents?"

"I don't know. But it'll be the same on my credit card bill as the amout you spend in a shopping spree."

Toni nudged him with her red pedicured foot. "Hey, when you asked my to marry you, you should have know what you were getting into."

Roy smiled. "Of course I did. I just didn't care."

Toni smiled and sat up as Roy did the same so she could kiss him sweetly.

"You know," She said once they had pulled apart. "That almost makes up for the hour you spent in the morning fixing your hair."

* * *

"I think we have another musican in the house." Kole and Jericho smiled proudly at their 1 year-old daughter, Sarah.

She was sitting on the floor with a baby piano infront of her and was playing a keys with a slight melody, impressive for her age.

Jericho nodded mutely and kneeled down next to Sarah, took her tiny hands in his own, and made her play a beautiful, simple song.

Kole clapped when they were finished, eyes full of happiness at the sound of her daughter's peals of delighted laughter.

Jericho took back his seat by his wife and took her hand. Though he could never speak again- the scars on his neck proof of that- Kole could always talk to him through his eyes.

He looked at her with his lovely lime green eyes and smiled. _Perfect._ He seemed to say.

Kole smiled brightly. "This is."

* * *

**Ok, I think I got a little carried away at sme points and lost at others. But then again this is just telling you their positions and life. The next chapter is when it all starts.**

**What did you love?**

**What did you hate?**

**Reveiw people!**

**(1) Cyborg wears a hologram ring so he appears normal and it uses very advanced technology. **


	2. A gathering

**This is when it starts to get interesting. Review with what you think!**

* * *

"So, this is the famed Greyson mannor." Tara cocked her head to the side, staring up the hill to the giant house beond the tall gates, which had two birds interlocked when it was closed. She smirked when she got close enough to see it was a robin and a raven. Typical.

"Tara!" A choked voice called out behind her. She turned to see Gar being strangled within an inch of his life by a green chimp.

Tara sighed and put her hands on her hips. "William Logan! You know you're not allowed to use an animal on either your father or me." She scolded.

The chimp released Gar's neck and transformed to a blond, green eyed, fair skined toddler with a guilty smile on his cute face. Gar winced and rubbed his extreamly red neck. Tara turned back to the gate and pressed the intercom.

"Hello?" An old voice answered.

"Um, hi. We're Garfield and Tara Logan. We got an invitation from Richard."

"Ah, you're friends of Master Dick. You just needed to say so."

There was a short buzz and the gates opened, the birds separated.

Tara started the walk up the hill when Gar shouted at her.

"Hey! I can't carry all of this!" There were bags piled at his feet and Will was hanging of his back.

"Oh, of course! Will, come here."

After he had ran over to her, Tara grabbed his hand and resumed walking, leaving an open-mouthed Gar behind her. When she had finally reached the mansion, she fixed her short blond hair and reached out to knock, but the door was opened before she could and an elderly man stood infront of her. He was the picture of the perfect butler, his white and grey hair combed back and his clothes without a single wrinkle.

"Good evening Miss Logan and young Mr. Logan." He bowed slightly. Tara may have been the Princess of Markovia, but she still felt slightly flattered.

"Master Dick and Miss Rachel are in the sitting room." He pointed down the long hallway before walking away to help Gar who was struggling up the hill.

Tara picked up Will, took a deep breath, and walked into the room to greet the friends she hadn't seen in eight years.

"Tara!" She was immediatly envaloped in a giant hug.

"Hi, Richy." She hugged him back, but pulled away when she felt Will squirming between them.

"This's my son, William. Will for short." Suddenly shy, Will buried his head in the crook between Tara's shouler and neck.

A woman entered through one of the many other paths to the sitting room. "Raven?" Tara gasped. She looked so diffrent. Her hair was now past her shoulders and a purple so deep, it looked black unless you knew it. Her skin was a healthy peach and she was taller. The things that had stayed the same though were her violet eyes and the red chakra on her forehead.

She cracked a faint smile. "I go by Rachel now, but yeah. Hey Tara."

She stood next to Richard, who Tara noticed for the first time had changed too. His pitch black hair was no longer spiky, but falling onto his forehead. He was increadably taller, towering over her. But most surprising was the face that his face was bare. No mask to cover bright blue eyes.

"Where's Gar?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Right here." Gar sounded slightly out of breath as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey BB." Richard punched him lightly in the shoulder.

The butler stopped in the doorway. "Sir, Mr. Stone and his family are here." He said.

"Thanks Alfred." He bowed slightly again and left.

"Rachel! Tara!" Karen screamed, throwing her arms around them.

"Nice to see we're so wanted." Gar muttered.

Victor walked in. "Don't worry. It's always like that with girls." He said grinning. "Nice to see you all again."

He was carrying all the bags easily in his arms and looked almost the same as he had eight years ago. Behind his legs a little boy's head peeked out, grinning.

"Oh, everyone. Meet Jacob. He's a small version of his dad." Karen released Tara and Rachel, giving Tara a view of her.

Her black hair was resting on her shoulders in waves and she wore her signiture yellow and black; black jeans and boots with a long yellow shirt under a black jacket.

"Oh my god Karen!" Tara squealed, putting her hand on Karen's large stomach. "Congrats."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Anyway, where should I put these?" Victor asked, holding up the bags.

Rachel just waved her hand down one of the hallways, her bracelets clinking. "Put it in any room, just remember which one."

As he walked away, two more people enter the room.

"The life of the party is now here!" Toni announed, throwing her pale hands in the air above her head and cocking her hip to the side.

"And the most handsome man in the world!" Roy stepped next to her and mimiced her position.

"That title is currently taken by me." Gar crossed his arms and smirked.

Giggling, Toni embraced the girls while Speedy fist bumped the guys.

"So, how's life been?" Tara asked while handing Will to Gar.

"Well, it's been a real hoozer. Here to there, there to here, that sort of thing." She said, her britsh accent strong. Her left hand went to the right and she grinned. "Oh, and I got engaged to that ginger over there."

While the girls squealed, the boys laughed and made jokes of Roy the Flirter finally joining them on the married side.

"Friends! You are here!" A voice yelled behind them before they were enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Starfire!" Karen choked out. "You're killing us."

Kori let go and turned to Garth who was standing in the doorway with an embarrassed expression, holding two little girls by their ankles as they floated above his head.

"How long it has been." It wasn't the only thing was long. Kori's bright red hair was now twice as thick, curly and down to her feet.

"Hey guys." As Garth's hands were ocupied, he just nodded his head towards them and smiled.

"Two? Already?" Gar widened his eyes and put a hand over his mouth before laughing.

Rachel turned to Tara with a disgusted expression. "How do you put up with that _thing_?"

"I honestly do not know."

"Hey!" Gar protested.

"Oh belt up! You know it's true." Toni spoke up, plopping into the couch next to Karen and kicking off her shoes.

Then, in a second three figures appered.

It was Wally with Jenifer on his back and a kid in his arms. "Hello!" He gave them a cocky grin.

Jenifer slid off his back but her legs were unsteady and she nearly fell.

"Never again." She gasped.

Smirking, Wally patted her on the back. "Get used to it."

Laughing, Richard greeted them and led Jenfier to the couch.

Wally put down the firey haired kid. "Go say hi Kyle."

He grinned and zoomed around the room, stopping quickly at each person to say 'hello' before running off again.

A few minutes later Alfred walked in and whispered in Rachel's ear. She smiled and nodded at him before walking out of the room. Somehow, in the noisy, crowded room the doorbell was heard.

Richard went to open the door and found himself face to face with a tall blond man, a pink haired lady, and a baby stroller between them. The man smiled and waved. Kole embraced Richard.

"It's so good to see you all again." She gushed.

Jericho nodded in argeement and they entered the house. Everyone seperated into groups soon, the girls on one side of the room with the kids and the boys on the other.

"Hey Richy." Karen yelled. "Where's Rach?"

He looked around and shrugged. Excusing himself from Victor and Garth, Richard wandered down the hallway with a hunch where Rachel was. Peeking in the doorway he saw her sitting in the hand-made rocking chair with a bundle of a baby in her arms. Knocking lightly on the door, he stepped in.

"Hey." She said softly, smiling.

"Everyone's wondering where you are."

Rachel shrugged and stood. "We have a fussy little one."

Smiling, Richard stood behind her hand put his hands on her shoulders and steered her out of the room and back into the living room. Right away, the girls pounced on her; cooing at Renee.

Getting back into his conversation, it was only a few seconds later when Alfred walked up to him.

"Master Dick," He said quietly, his brown eyes serious. "Gordon had called. Trouble downtown."

* * *

**I took their apperences from the comics FYI**


	3. Nightwing and The Raven

**Hello. Thanks for the reviews! Ahh, schools started and I'm going to be pretty busy so it might take an _even longer _time to update. So yeah, sorry.**

_10MidnightArrow11- _I never really hated Terra, just strongly disliked her at one point, sooooo here she is!

_Keepmoveingforward2-_ Yeah, you're right. I messed up. That's what happens when it's 3 in the morning, I'm half asleep, and typing. The baby should have been home. Just skip over that detail. *big smile*

_XAngelWithoutWingsX- _Thank you! I love your stories too!

**I'm terrible at action scenes so please don't flame. Thanks!**

**This is a chapter for RobRae fans. **

* * *

A dark figure appered on the rooftop, hidden in the shadows. The white eyes of the mask covering the man's face seemed to glow in the darkness. He growled under his breath, crouching near the edge of the 46-story high building, looking down at the city. Bludhaven. Home to well-known Nightwing.

He waited.

Just waited.

As soon as Alfred had told him that Commissioner Gordon was looking for him- as Nightwing of course- Richard had made an excuse and fled the party, ignoring the looks Rachel was giving him. Changing in the lair, he quickly arrived to the dark, damp ally seconds before Gordon and listened intently as Gordon replayed the infromation that Stallion and Leather(1) would be attemting to kidnap one of the resident millionares in Bludhaven.

Nightwing looked down at the paper crumpled in his black-gloved fist.

_2538 Fairgale Blv._

_Mason Skyler Kerlin. _

He sighed. Without turning around he addressed the figure behind him. "Couldn't resist huh?"

Raven smirked and stood next to him, her dark cloak fluttering behind her in the slight breeze. "Never."

Nightwing stood and turned to her, holding the paper out as he briefed her. She looked looked at it before turning her big violet eyes to him. "It's not to far from here."

Raven held her hand out and Nightwing took it, holding tightly before they were engulfed in black magic; reappering on a large house. They looked around. Quiet stillness.

"I'll be right back." Raven whispered, before disappering in a flash of black light again. She came back, shaking her head. "The Kerlin's are all safely inside and I can't detect Leather or Stallion anywere here."

Nightwing just narrowed his eyes. "They _will_ come. We just need to wait."

Raven sighed and pulled her hood down; a mess of black hair falling on her shoulders. "Whatever you say."

They stood guard for 15 minutes before Raven suddenly stiffened. "They're here."

Nightwing stood and pulled out his battle staff as Raven's hands filled with dark magic.

Two villians appered on the edge of the lawn. One was large and muscled, wearing a black martial arts costume paired with a black cowboy hat and boots. The other was floating slightly of the ground with bright orange-red hair and grey leathery skin with ripped yellow clothes.

"I've got Stallion. You go after Leather." Nightwing said under his breath and Raven nodded.

They watched as the pair approched the house until they were a few feet away. "Now!" Nightwing yelled, leaping off the roof.

Raven appered behind Leather and wrapped her arms around the monster's forearms, catching her by surprise. But she soon got over her shock and raked her clawed hand down Raven's arm, drawing blood. Bitting her lip to stand the pain, she shot Leather in the chest; dazing her and knocking her breath away.

Nioghtwing, though wasn't doing as well. Stallion was larger than him by far and had much more mucsle. Nightwing did however have more agility and he was using it to his advantage. Dodging the huge fists aimed at his head, Nightwing filped back; kicking Stallion under his chin as he went. Landing back, he was pleased to see the dazed look on the giant's face. His pleasure quickly disappered as Stallion fists came at him faster than he would have thought, sending him into a brick wall which cracked with the force as his head hit first.

Seeing stars, Nightwing looked up to see Stallion grab Raven and hold her tight, releasing Leather. Nightwing struggled to his feet and flinched as he heard Raven cry out in pain when Leather clawed at her stomach; leaving deep slashes. Nightwing reached into one his gauntles and pulled out a single Wing-Ding (2)and with carefull aim, which was hard as the world seemed to be spinning, and threw the weapon so it curved carefully around Raven and hit Stallion right in the face with force that seemed to break his nose.

Bellowing in pain, Stallion let go of Raven who feel to her hands and knees, gasping for breath. Nightwing filled with anger at the sight and pulled his Escrime Sticks out again to attack the two crimminals.

Stallion seemed to only take a second to defeat. Nightwing only had to hit him a few times over the head before he was rendered unconcious. Leather was a whole-nother story.

She had taken the time to pull out her barbed whips and now smiled, baring her fangs threateningly.

"Look who decided to show up and ruin everything." She snarled, her yellow-orange eyes following Raven as she took her place standing next to Nightwing; her hands filling with power.

"Who are you working for? We know you would never voluntarily team with Stallion." Nightwing pressed.

Leather let out a raspy laugh and snapped her whip at her side. "Wouldn't you love to know." She said before attacking.

The barbed tip of her whip was inches for Nightwing's face before he stopped it with his battle sticks. At the same time she tried to to plunge her long claws into Raven's chest before a black barrier stopped her.

Howling with frustration, Leather's eyes flicked between both the furious, hardened faces before she realized that she would never beat the two. Giving up, she tried to escape back into the shadows but a giant black hand caught her up and threw her back down to the ground with enough force to knock her out.

Breathing heavily, Raven glanced at Nightwing, who was staring down at the two forms of the villians. "We should call Gordon." He said quietly, walking away without another word.

The police soon arrived at took Stallion and Leather away as the two heros watched from the shadows. Raven teleported them back to their secert lair and they started to fix themselves up and change back to their regular clothes.

"Richard?" Rachel's soft voice was loud in the silence.

He turned to her without a word.

She sighed and walked next to where he was buttoning his shirt and put a pale hand on his shoulder.

Even without her speaking, Richard knew what she was asking.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been to careless with Stallion you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He said, looking down at her.

Rachel's eyes hardened slightly and she removed her hand. "I'm not a child Richard." She said harshly. "You don't have to always look out for me."

He blinked at her, startled by her reaction. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed at the moment. Who could the employer be?" She shook her head slightly.

Richard shrugged. "I don't know. I was think about that too, but right now we should probably get home. We have a ton of guests that we left."

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know?"

Richard took her hand and they appered in the hallway jsut outside the loud living room.

Taking a deep breath, they walked inside just to be met with silence when everyone saw them.

"What?"

Richard saw that everyone had you've-got-to-be-kidding-me written all over their faces.

Karen, ever so out-spoken, stood and placed her hands on her hips. "And when did you think of telling us you guys were still in the crime fighting business?"

* * *

_ohhh, someone's in trouble. :)_

_(1)Leather and Stallion are two villians in the Nightwing Comics_

_(2) They are seriously called Wing-Dings. I did not make that up._


	4. Warnings

**Hi. Well, school is all blah so I'm taking out my feels in the story. **

**And for the record, (again) no I did not make up the name wing-ding for Nightwing's wepon. You can search it. And some people couldn't really picture Nightwing that way, so just search up the Young Justice version of Nightwing and that's what he looks like mostly. **

_Mezza999- _Why thank you!

_XAngelWithoutWingsX-_ Yeah Karen is like one of my favorite characters. My friends sometimes say I act all sassy like her.

_jbug2000- _I don't think you're a dweeb. I do that too some times.

_Keepmovingforward2- _Yep. Gotta keep everyone happy.

* * *

It was very dark. The only light in the near empty room came from the large computer screen which threw the user into a silhouette.

A door on the other side of the room opened as someone entered; briefly giving a rectangle of light on the floor.

"What do you want?" The person sitting back in the chair infront of the screen paused the surveillance tape that had been playing.

The young man who had entered rolled his eyes, though it wasn't visible behind his white skull mask. "Stallion and Leather failed. Some big shot heros here got in the way."

"You think I don't know that?" The older man gestured up at the screen which showed the two B-list villians and the backs of the heros.

The younger crossed his arms. "Well, Xenothium isn't exactly growing on trees, you know Slade. I don't understand why I can't just go out and get some myself. Not that hard."

Slade sighed. So impatient. "All in good time X."

"Well, you tell that to the group downstairs. They're getting testy."

Slade stood, cracking his knuckles. "Fine."

Red X walked infront of him to opened the door. Slade walked out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below.

Tens of men and women were down there. All of them had one common enemy. Those dratted _Teen Titans._Though now Slade reconed they should start to refer to them as the Titans. While all the villians had recently been revived to their prime ages, the Titans had grown.

They all looked up at him and the room went quiet as the arguments stopped.

Slade smiled behind his mask, his one eye shinning. He said one word. One soon-to-be life changing word.

"Soon."

* * *

Kole resisted to urge to roll her eyes as Richard and Rachel's faces morphed into expressions of innocence.

"What are you talking about?" Richard said in a voice that wasn't fooling anyone.

_-flashback-_

_Kole was sitting on the couch in an animated conversastion with Kori and Jenifer when Toni voiced a thought that many others had been wondering. _

_"Where're Rich and Rach?"_

_Everyone looked around before Garth called for Alfred. _

_"Yes?" He said, his british accent crisp. _

_"Where are Raven and Robin?" Kole asked, before realizing she had used their old names. _

_"Master _Dick _and Miss _Rachel," _He said, stressing their names with a glance at her. "Are out on bussiness currently. They will be back soon."_

_He turned around and left._

_Gar huffed and grabbed the remote to the flat screen T.V. It was on the news channel and a pretty Asian woman was talking with a S.W.A.T. and police cars flashing in the backround. _

_"__Just a few minutes again natorious villians know as Leather and Stallion were here at the home of Mason Kerlin, one of the top bussiness men in Bludhaven. We're being told that they had plans to kidnap Mr. Kerlin; plans which thankfully foiled by Bludhaven's gurdian hero's, Nightwing and the Raven."_

_"Oh no they did." Karen was fumming._

_"We don't know it's them." Terra tried._

_Roy raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. _

_"I'm sure our friends had a perfectly good reason for this." Kori said firmly. _

Richard nervously licked his lips and gave a weak grin after they replayed what they had seen. "Come on guys. You don't honestly-"

"Just stop there." Gar said, holding up his hologamed-fair hand. "First of all, we know you're Nightwing Richard. Remember when Star went into the future? Yeah, so do we. And Rachel... I don't think I need to explain."

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Richard and Raven, who inturn stared at the floor. Kole felt bad for them. They were just trying to help people and now they were being yelled at for it.

Kole stood up. "I know that we're all mad at the two of them for not telling us, but we shouldn't make them feel bad for helping people."

Rachel sent her a thankful smiled, which she returned.

"Yeah. Sorry guys." Wally hugged them for a fraction of a second before running back to his spot next to Jenifer.

Richard seemed happy and stood up to his full height, stretching his arms out. "Ok guys! It's midnight. We have a big day tomorrow. Everyone can take their own room, if you haven't already. The last room on the right is for the older kids, and the one on the left is for the little ones. And guys," He gave everyone a meaningful glance. "Lets keep everything G-rated okay?"

Everyone blushed and walked around to collect their things and kids.

After stopping to put Sarah in a spare crib, Kole walked into the room she was sharing with Jericho. "Goodnight." She called.

Other people yelled goodnight back as they disappered into their rooms.

After dressing herself in her nightclothes, Kole slipped into bed next to Jericho. She snuggled up against him as he turned off the lights. "Night, night." She mummbled.

Jericho patted her lightly on the back twice, before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Do you guys think that was a sucky chapter? And I'm thinking of at somepoint bringing in Lian, the child of Roy and Cheshire. Should I? She was so cute in the comics, I was so sad when she died. **


	5. Big Plans

_i feel sad. I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. Come on people! I need the cyber-support!_

_This chapter is for my two faithfull reviewers : Keepmovingforward2 and XAngelWithoutWingsX. Thank you guys!_

* * *

Jenifer got up early the next morning. Looking over at Wally, she saw him flat on his back with an arm thrown over his face and drool going down his face.

Slightly disgusted, she wiped it away before slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake him.

Jenifer slid out of bed, pulled a thin pink sweater over her pale pink nightgown and, sighing with annoyance, picked her glasses(1) off of the bedside table. No one but Wally and Kyle had ever seen her with them on. Jinx knew there was a slight risk in going out of their room with them on, but when she looked at the clock and saw it was only half past five, she decided that no one else could be awake.

She padded out the hallway, and peeked her head in the older kids room to see Kyle in the same position that Wally had been in with drool going down his face too. Jenifer sighed before closing the door again and going down the stairs to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and stood as still as she could when she saw Rachel sitting at a stool at the island with a steaming mug in her hands and a thick book. Jenifer stood there stock-still for another few seconds and right as she decided to slowly back away, Rachel spoke up. "You do realize that I can feel your presence."

Jenifer turned slightly pink and walked into the kitchen as Rachel turned to greet her.

"Nice glasses." She smirked slightly before taking a sip of tea.

Jenifer realized she still had the glasses perched low on her nose and quickly pulled them off, sticking them in her pocket. As the far world turned slightly blurry, she went to sit on another stool at the island while Rachel got up and made her a cup of coffee. "Dark, right?"

Jenifer nodded and took a sip. "So.." She said looking around. "Are we the only ones up?"

Rachel sat back in her seat and folded her page down before closing it. She thought for a moment. "Well if I remember correctly, Jericho should wake up next, then Dick-"

"Dick?" Jenifer raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let him hear you say that." She whispered, grinning and laughing softly.

"Anyway, after Richard Toni should wake up, then Vic and Karen, then Garth, then Kole, then Tara, then Kori. We can wake up Gar, Roy, Wally and the kids up at 10:00 at the latest."

"Sounds good."

Surprisingly, Rachel was exactly right. Everyone walked in in the order she had predicted, bleary-eyed and still in their pajamas.

Soon they had to change from the kitchen to the impossibly large dinning room. It took a while to wake up Gar, Wally and Roy. They had Will change into a crow and squawk as loud as he could in their ears.

The house was filled with the yummy scent of pancakes, waffles, eggs, fruit, muffins, and french toast with the sounds of the blender, frying pan, and a chopping knife rang out as Alfred and Victor cooked a large and absolutly delicous meal.

Breakfast was noisy, hectic and just enjoyable. It was the first time in eight years that they had been all gathered together.

At the head of the table when breakfast was finished Richard stood, looking slightly hard to take serious with his black hair sticking up at all angles. "Today is the first day in seven together." He said. It was met with cheers and laughter. "So, today we have a little catch-up planned. The guys and myself will be going to Wayne Sports center." More cheers from all the males in the room. "The ladies will be treated to an all exclucive all day spa." Cue squeals of delight. "And the kids will be taken to Kingly Entertainment Center, watched by Alfred who kindly volueentered." Alfred nodded his head as the children yelled their approvel.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked grinning. "Go! Get dressed!"

Giddy, everyone hurried back to their rooms, Wally of course the fastest.

Jenifer brought Kyle into their room. As she was changing him, he seemed to be unable to stand still, bouncing in place.

"Hey, by the way Jen," Wally said, smiling at her as she slid on her own clothes. "Don't let any guy massage you."

She scowled at his cocky grin and her brown eyes glowed pink for a second before the glass of water in Wally's hand exploded; splashing him with water. His smile faded a bit.

"Well excuse me and my big stupid mouth." He muttered, shaking the water out of his hair.

Jenifer grinned and almost skipped out the door. The crowd had gathered in the living room. Jenifer walked up to Karen, Star and Toni. "Hey guys." She said.

Toni grinned at her and fluffed her black and red hair. "Hullo."

"I hope you slept well friend Jenifer." Kori said. Her english had greatly improved since they were all younger from all her lip-locks with Garth. However, she still insisted on puting 'friend' infront of their names.

Kori also had to wear a hologram ring, but she still looked as beautiful as her alien form. Her red hair was shortened to half way down her back with human-ly tan skin and her eyes, which were naturally completely green, were changed to normal green eyes. Wearing hip hugging jeans and a tank-top didn't really draw attention away from sex-appel.

"I didn't." Karen groaned, rubbing her face.

"Why?" Jenifer noted dark circle's under her eyes.

Karen sighed and patted her belly. "They never calm down."

Toni laughed. "I'm so glad I've never had to go through that."

Jenifer grinned and tapped her left hand. "Not too long."

Toni's smile disappered and her eyes went wide as Kori, Jenifer, and Karen laughed.

Tara walked up to them. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Sleepless nights." Was Toni's simple reply before she walked off.

Tara cocked her head to the side and blinked in confusion.

Kori put an arm around her. "Do not worry friend Tara. You are not missing anything."

Tara scrunched up her forehead for a second before relaxing and smiling.

A loud whistle caught their attention. Richard was standing two stairs up in the staircase so he towered over everyone. "Everyone here? Good. Kids, follow Alfred." He pointed down one hallway where the silent butler was standing. "Adults if you'll follow me we'll be going to the cars."

He hopped down and led them down a hall, took a left, another left and stopped infront of a door at the back of the home. "Ready." He looked at them, as if examining their expressions before opening the door and walking in.

As everyone entered, lights turned on, bringing at least eight highly expensive, fast looking cars into view.

Victor nearly passed out of pure joy.

"At least three to a car. Guys and girls, say your good byes for now."

Jenifer blinked and Wally was infront of her. He pecked her on the cheek and squeezed her hand for a spilt second. Before she could open her mouth, he was gone.

"Stupidly impatient." She growled under her breath.

She climbed into the passenger seat of the car closest to her. It was a dark blue convertable.

Tara and Kori slid in the back and Rachel sat in the driver's seat.

Rachel seem really happy, almost like she was a little drunk. Her cheeks had a pink blush and she giggled, bouncing in her seat.

Jenifer looked back at the girls and leaned towards them. "What's wrong with her?" She whispered.

Tara shrugged but Kori leaned towards her. "I believe friend Rachel is an empath, correct?"

Jenifer nodded and turned back forward as the cars started. They were the thrid ones out; Karen, Kole, and Toni right behind them in a red car. A large van was the last out, leaving with all the kids. The youngest were back in the nursery with a nanny.

The way to the trip was fun. They had the roof down, the wind blwing through their hair and the radio blasting.

They stopped about half an hour later infront of a large, white building kinda shaped like a greek building.

"This's gonna be good!" Karen squealed from the next car.

* * *

_Next chapter is going to be from a guy's point of view. Oh, and the real fun will begin!_

(1) I don't know why I felt the need to give Jinx glasses.


	6. Loud Warnings

_So, new chapter... _

_H'sFreedom: It's okay. Thank you for reviewing. _

_Keepmovingforwards2: Yay! You liked it._

* * *

To say that Garfield was happy was an understatment.

As they walked up the huge dome shaped building, it took all of his willpower not to transform into the first animal he could think of.

He walked through the doors beside Roy; welcoming the cold blast of air that greeted him. Once inside, he looked around in awe.

There was a long hallway which split into 8 doors which were all closed but one near the end. Richard led them to it. Stopping infront of it he turned to them, his face full of excitement.

"This, my friends, is one of the world's most advanced virtual system. I hope you'll enjoy it. I know I do." He stepped aside.

Gar was one of the first into the room. It was like stepping into a large, white cube; bare except for the silver metal stand in the corner.

They all watched as Richard walked into the center of the room. "Hello PAS." He said.

_"Good afternoon Mr. Greyson." _A metallic voice answered back.

"Woah! Cool!" Victor was grinning from ear to ear.

"What sports do you guys like?" Richard asked.

"Football." Garth said right away.

Smirking slightly, Richard walked up to the stand in the corner and pressed a glowing blue button.

Suddenly the walls of the room bent, as if a glitch on a computer screen and suddenly became a full sized football field.

"Oh my god!" Gar yelled, nearly falling down in surprise and shock. "Dude! What happened?"

Wally walked forward with his arms outstreached, feeling for the wall that previously had been inches away from him. "Is this for real?"

Richard grinned widely at them. "You guys game?"

* * *

Alfred rubbed his forehead, already feeling a headache coming on. What had made him volunteer to watch the kids?

Now instead of sitting in his private quarters with a good book and a steaming mug of tea, he was stuck in a messy, noisy game stadium.

Alfred walked to the front the group; putting his hands on each of the twins' shoulders to set them back on the ground as they began to rise up with excitement.

"Children, listen. I have only one rule for you. Buddy System. You will stay with your partner and will not abandon them at anytime. You understand?"

They all nodded. Lily and Kathrine linked arms as Kyle and Jacob glanced at eachother.

"Alright, you may go."

He winced at their screams of delight as they each latched onto one game or another.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Gar loved the Wayne Sports Center. He had played almost every sport her could think of and yet he was a clean as when he first walked in. Even though everything, from the wood of the baseball bat to the blades of grass in the soccerfield, felt completely real.

They were in the middle of a tennis match between Roy and Jericho against Garath and Wally. It was quite an even match. Jericho and Garth was surprisingly good players while Roy used his precise aim and fast reflexes and Wally used his speed to catch passing balls.

Victor, Richard and Gar were enjoying the game from the sidelines when a ringtone broke through the sounds of the the cheering, booing, laughter, and taunts.

Richard walked out the door to answer his phone.

Just as Roy and Jericho gained another point, he walked back in his face paler and his body stiff.

When he turned off the game, everyone complained with loud voices as the room turned back into a white cube.

"We need to go. Now." Richard said over their voices, his own voice pinched.

"What? Why?" Gar groaned. He was having so much fun and it was still way too early to head back.

"The police called. The spa the girls were at was attacked. They're all okay, but he says we should probably go and get them."

Startled they all left. The drive was tense for Gar. Victor leaned forward in the drivers seat, his hands clenching the strearing wheel tightly as Jericho sat beside him, nervously looking out the window and druming his fingers on his leg. Gar however, had partially shifted into a monkey and was pulling on his tail. When they finally arrived at the spa Gar was one of the first ones out.

The girls were all huddled on one side; the building behind them with one side caved in.

Gar zoomed in on Tara. She was off to the side with Kori; both of them warpped in towles and shivering. Gar didn't say anything, just wrapped her in a hug. Her hair was still wet.

Everyone just stood with their partners. Looking up at the spa with its still smoking half, Gar though how glad he was they weren't hurt.

"We should be getting back." Victor said quietly, his arm around Karen.

Tara and Gar were lucky enough to get a car of their own. Gar drove while Tara curled up sideways in the passenger seat, her big blue eyes never leaving his face. They rode all the way on silence. Comfortable silence.

Pulling into the house, Gar parked the car and walked up to their room with Tara.

He curled up on the bed in the shape in a kitten and soon feel asleep. He woke up later to Tara gently stroking his back. Gar sat up and nudged her with his soft head, looking at her with huge eyes.

"Gar," She whispered. "There's something I need to tell you something."

He blinked at her.

"The place didn't just cave in. It was uh, on purpose." She looked guiltily down.

Gar began to feel worried and switched back to his human form. "What do you mean?"

"I left everyone for a bit to go to the bathroom and I saw who planted the bomb."

Gar narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Who?"

Tara winced and twisted her hands. "Red X?" Her voice was high pitched.

* * *

_Yeah... I like Red X. He's like my favorite villian._


	7. Updates

_Now, I don't know if I'm focusing too much on Raven and Robin. But you guys know I love them. I mean, look at my username. _

* * *

Rachel leaned against the back of a chair in the study, listening to Gar rant on and on about Red X. She simply sighed and crossed her arms, letting him go on.

"Listen Gar," Richard held up his hands to stop his shouting friend. "You're telling me that a cocky bastard of a villain suddenly reappeared out of nowhere after eight years just to cave in a _spa_?" He raised an eyebrow.

Gar opened his mouth then closed it again, thinking. "I don't know how he thinks." He burst.

"Wait a minute." Rachel's eyes grew wide. "The chandler. They had a crystal chandler that was studded with Xenothium! That's what he was after!" She slapped her forehead. "How did I not think of this before!"

"Wait, but that doesn't answer why he would need it now." Victor said.

Richard thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "We can ask Bruce. If there's anything we missed, he'll know it."

He moved over to his computer, typed a few things in, then stood and looked up at the T.V. mounted on the wall. A few seconds later a face popped up. It smirked.

"Hello Grayson."

Rachel groaned. Damian. She hated that brat with every fiber of her being, but with him being Richards brother, she just standed him.

"Is Bruce there?"

Damian pretended to think for a few wasted seconds before grinning and shaking his head. "Sorry Grayson. Just left. Probably on a date with Selina. Or Diana. You never know." He sneered.

Rachel growled a curse under her breath and stepped into the camera's line of vision. "Is Tim there?"

There was a sound off screen and an older boy's head appeared. "Someone say my name?"

Rachel smiled. After Richard, Tim was her favorite member of the bat-family.

"Hey Tim." Richard smiled at his younger brother. "Bruce really out?"

Tim nodded, taking the chair Damian had previously been in.

"Can you tell us anything about a thief named Red X?" Gar interrupted.

"Uh, one sec." Tim looked at a computer just off screen as they heard the tapping of the keyboard. "Not anything you don't already know. Last seen six years ago. Suspect in spa desecration. Da da do." He shrugged. "That's it. Sorry."

Richard sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks Tim. See you later."

Tim waved before logging off.

"So no leads." Victor said. He walked to the door. "Look, it's late, we're not going to get anything done, and frankly, I'm tired. Let's call it a night."

Gar followed him out into the hallway.

Richard blew out his breath and Rachel rubbed her neck.

"Victor's right. We can work in this tomorrow. Now, we need to get some sleep."

Richard sent her a look and walked around his desk to start typing away at his computer. "You go on up. I'll be there later."

Pressing her lips together in a tight line, she walked out and up the stairs. Taking time to take care of Renee and put her to sleep, Rachel got herself showered and changed before slipping into bed. She read a book for the next hour, but when Richard never came up she sighed, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

Sometime later, she was awakened by a loud boom. Sitting up, she glance at the clock which read 11 pm, before jumping out of bed and heading down the stairs.

She wasn't the only one. Many of the others had come out of their rooms to find the source of all the noise.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"No idea."

They turned a corner and were reunited with Richard and Alfred.

"Everyone alright?" Alfred asked, being the ever so gracious butler he was.

Richard tried to meet Rachel's eyes, but she just looked away.

"What was that noise?" Gar asked. "Alfred, did ya blow up something in the kitchen? I know Tara's done that before."

Alfred tensed up slightly and Tara punched him in the arm.

"No Mister Logan." He said, his voice pinched. "The noise was not from me."

"Then we should find out what it was." Richard said.

"Don't worry," A smooth voice purred. "We wouldn't put you through the trouble."

* * *

_Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Yeah, short chapter. You'll find out who broke into the house in the next chapter, which by the way be told by Starfire's point of view. _


End file.
